


Fantastical cliched fantasy

by JaeyJaemi



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Comedy - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeyJaemi/pseuds/JaeyJaemi
Summary: Long time ago in ancient times the artifacts lay in peace. The sword to destroy and obliterate, The jewel to enhance and a jug of water for.... something. Anyways, the villain is here to gather them all to CONQUER them all and it’s the task for a group of people to gather these artifacts and use them to defeat evil ONCE AND FOR ALL





	Fantastical cliched fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to anyone who stumbled across this work. This is the first work I’ll be posting to any type of writing site. This work will be very cliched and it is intended to be a cliched work so, please bear with me with all of the typos, cringe worthy lines and lots and lots of cliches used in the worst way possible as you follow this work’s journey. I do have a plan to make this more interesting later on but, I don’t know whether this plan will grow into fruition ( hopefully it would ). Good luck reading this and I hope you’ll have fun.

“Muahahaha”, the villain cackled as he watched the village burn. 

He looked at the village chief before him who was trembling at the sight. 

“See”, the villain sneered as the village chief cried his heart out seeing all his gold burned, his prized animals gone, his rich fields no more. “THIS is what you get for defying me” the villain yelled at the already quivering chief.

”But, F.. ugh.. I mean Villain, I... I don’t have **IT** here....”

”fool, Bafoon, idiot” the villain screeched and he pointed his left index finger to the chief’s chest. “As a matter of fact you DO have it and it’s....”, the villain pulled his head closer to the chief. So close, that the tips of their nose are touching. “....right over here”

”huh....” gasped the chief and he looked to where the villain pointed, his necklace. 

“My... necklace ....?”

“yes”, he pointed it at the necklace. Th jade reflecting the flame’s light. Glowing and swirling in infinite glow

”but why???”, the chief tilted his head. He knew he shouldn’t have asked that but still, it was a cheap thing. Only $0.99. Hardly worth the dime but, it had won his wife’s heart and he had seen her face lit up when she laid eyes on it. The world seemed brighter then but now nothing seemed to shine.   
  


“Good question , you sweet Bafoon” the villain’s voice sounded estates as he said that “and since you asked I shall answer. So that thing of yours is....”. And he ran off into a tangent. 

The chief was still back in the past and he’s now at his wife’s last moment. She was laying on their bedroom. Quiet and devoid of activity. She had been unconscious before and he had held on to the necklace. The doctor gave up hope when they saw her condition and told him to cherish her till her last moment. He still hadn’t grasped it yet. They were young, they were together . Everything should be alright with bothe of them together. Like those plays where both the male leads conquered everything through love, no matter how weird it was. “Honey....”, his wife had called him and he quickly ran to her side, clasping her hand and told her that she’s here. She smiles and asked him to wear it before she passed on into the underworld. She told him not to let anyone grabbed a hold of it . She told him to treasure it forever. And, she died on the spot.   
  
  


_“This thing ?”_, he thought. The jewel seemed to reflect him. And as the villain monologues he pondered about the villain and his wife. The villain is obviously bad since he calls himself villain and his wife had told him to keep it so it obviously meant that it was a special artifact or something. 

He looked at the village’s ruin. Nothing can be saved ....except his ass. But, those lives didn’t matter ,none of them mattered anymore since his wife died. But, something in his subconscious screamed at him, telling him to fight him. He had no idea what snapped in his mind when he yelled, “NO”.   
  



End file.
